Don't
by brucas32
Summary: “I don’t think you’re pretty,” he repeated and Brooke’s heart broke all over again. Once was enough, did he really need to rip her heart out and stomp on it? “I think you’re beautiful”BL oneshot.


**So I've never written a one shot before so hopefully its ok...I kind of just needed to write something to not think about spoilers that I don't like. And I'm avoiding studying like the plague. So be my favorite person in the world and review! Seriously you'll make my life.**

Brooke ran out of Rachel's house as fast as her Jimmy Choos could carry her. Why in the world did she agree to come to this party?

"Brooke wait," the voice slowing became loudly as a person came closer. No, not just A person. THE person. The answer to her previous question and pretty much the answer to all of her questions that summer.

"Lucas don't" she called back, hoping he would stop. She knew though, he was still right behind her and as soon as she stared into his ocean blue eyes…

"Brooke, I am so sorry," he said finally falling into to step with her rapid pace. For someone so upset she could really run fast.

"That's just Rachel. She's not so good with new people. But Haley and Nathan seemed to love you." Brooke finally racked up enough courage to look at him but knew it was a mistake before she fully turned her head. With the sun setting over his fast, creating a shadow, his face seemed to light up. Or that was probably just her imagination again.

_**You look at me,**_

_**Like you always do.**_

_**You don't have a clue.**_

_**You smile at me,**_

_**You hug me,**_

_**But you don't know I want you.**_

"Do you want to come back in? You don't have to if you don't want to. But I need you in there."

_**Don't say I love you,**_

_**Don't say you need me,**_

"Lucas, I'm not going back in there. That girl hates me. And to be perfectly honest I'm not too fond of her either."

"Well I trust you. If you don't want to go back in, I'm not either."

_**Don't say I trust you,**_

_**My heart can't take it.**_

Brooke was trying so hard to fight back tears. But it was so hard. She didn't want Lucas to think she was weak and yet here she was stuck on a beach in the middle of nowhere North Carolina and had never felt more confused in her life. The scene just minutes previously kept replaying in her mind. It was like her mind was on rewind and she was just screaming for someone to hit stop. All she had wanted to do was make a good impression on the people of Tree Hill. And honestly she wanted to make friends other than Lucas. Not that she didn't like Lucas but that was the problem. She liked him a little too much in fact.

_**I try my best to rid these thoughts,**_

_**Of you and I it's so hard.**_

_**When come to me,**_

_**I fall back on my knees.**_

So when he told her about this party at Rachel's house she was ecstatic. IT was a girl throwing the party and maybe she'd really like her and could have a friend other than her new next-door neighbor.

_Rachel's house was huge. Calling it a mansion would be insulting it. IF Brooke had known what troubles lay ahead she might have just walked out right then. Well, everything seemed to be going well. Lucas introduced her to Haley and Nathan and she really seemed to click with them. The night seemed to be going pretty smoothly. _

"_Hey which way is the bathroom?" Brooke turned to Lucas with a big grin. Maybe this small town wouldn't be so bad after all. _

"_Down the hall to the left"_

_Down the hall to the left. Well there were about seven different lefts she could take. She decided to try one when another hand beat her to it._

"_Who the hell are you?" she asked in a wickedly sweet voice. Which was weird because there was nothing sweet about the words escaping her lips._

"_Oh hi, I'm um Brooke" she stumbled on her words as the fiery red head glowed at her._

"_I'm sorry Brittany but this is an invitation only party. I'm sure you understand."_

_Brooke's cheek's turned bright red, as she stood there frozen in shock. A small crowd had begun to form to see what all the commotion was._

"_Brooke, did you find the bathroom?" Lucas came to her side concerned._

"_You know her Luke? Well then you can be the one to tell her to leave." She replied with another signature smirk._

"_What?" _

"_She's not one of us Luke. She's not pretty. Now tell her to leave."_

_Brooke wasn't sure what happened next because that was when she bolted._

"You know I'm not like that right?" she snapped back into the conversation as soon as she realized Lucas was addressing her again.

"Look, you don't have to say that Luke. I know I'm not pretty that's not why I'm upset. I just really wanted everyone to like me and-"

"Wait I didn't say that I thought you were pretty."

At that moment Brooke's heart shattered. She couldn't believe she actually thought this boy might actually like her. She had tried to convince herself she wasn't in love with him but failed miserably. And now to hear this? Of course he didn't think she was pretty. Because maybe then something in this night would have been less horrible.

"I don't think you're pretty," he repeated and Brooke's heart broke all over again. Once was enough, did he really need to rip her heart out and stomp on it? "I think you're beautiful"

_**Don't hurt me.**_

_**Don't say you love me.**_

So maybe Brooke didn't get everything she hoped for in the move to tree hill. She got more.

**Seriously guys, please review!!**


End file.
